Lunch Break
by ArtemisFowl02
Summary: Trouble asks Holly out. Holly misinterprets him. And Artemis ruins everything for Trouble. Not H/T. Please review!


**Hi guys I hope you like this one-shot.**

 **Please Review and comment whether you want another chapter.**

 **BTW this is not Holly x Trouble**

* * *

 **LEP Building**

 **Lower Elements**

Trouble nervously straightened his LEP jumpsuit and took a deep breath. After a minute he knocked on the door. Getting no reply, he gently swung the door open to find a pretty auburn haired elf, drooling all over her paperwork as she dozed. If it had been any other officer, Trouble would have probably shocked them with his buzz baton but now he only felt affection for one of his best friends. "Um Holly?" he asked. He tapped her shoulder and Holly jerked back with a yelp.

"D'arvit! What do you want! Oh commander it's you, um hi? Sorry for my outburst earlier I was just so nervous!"

Holly was cut off by Trouble. "It's okay Holly".

Holly calmed down considerably but was still tense.

"I just wanted to ask you something", he said.

"Okay sure commander", Holly replied.

"Um well, uh doyouwanttohavelunchwithmetoday?"

 _Please don't reject me, please don't reject me, please don't reject me…._

Holly stared at Trouble. "What?"

 _Oh why did I say it so fast I'm such an idiot._

"Do you want to have lunch with me today?" Trouble said quietly.

 _Please say yes…._

Holly pondered on it for a moment then grinned. "Sure! It'll be like the good old days when all the captains and corporals hung out together and Lili Frond would try to snog everyone and Grub would complain that the chips should have been cooked for half a second longer!" She sighed, remembering those days. "So who else is coming", she asked.

Trouble mentally face palmed. She had misinterpreted him and had thought he was inviting her to a social gathering instead of a date.

"Well it's just the two of us", he began but was interrupted.

"Okay whatever, now lunch is in an hour isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, I'll meet you outside your office then", Trouble replied.

"Kay bye".

 **An hour later**

Holly opened the door to her office and was surprised to see Trouble in a suit. "Why are you dressed so formally, it's not like we're going on a date or anything", Holly teased.

 _Oh I wish…_

Trouble blushed and kept silent. She's so pretty, he thought.

"So where are we going?" Holly asked.

"Maybe Eat'N'Chill?" Trouble suggested

"You mean as in one of the most expensive restaurants in Haven!" Holly exclaimed.

"Yeah, that one".

"Then why are we waiting!".

Holly literally dragged Trouble to her hover car and dumped him in the backseat. Then she proceeded to nearly break the car's speedometer at the speed they were going.

By the time they reached the restaurant, Trouble didn't feel like eating any longer.

They sat at a table near the back of the restaurant and looked at the menus for quite some time. After deciding, Trouble called the waitress over and they gave their orders.

"I'd like a veggie supreme burger and a nettle smoothie please", he said.

"And you?", the waitress asked Holly.

"Um… A salad delight and a nettle smoothie please".

"Actually make the drinks in one glass", Trouble said, winking at Holly.

"No! I want a whole glass to myself and you'd probably get your spit in the smoothie!" Holly exclaimed indignantly.

"So the original order then?" The waitress inquired, looking amused.

"Yes", Trouble replied sulkily.

 **Fowl manor**

"Artemiiiis", Juliet groaned.

"What?" Artemis replied, still looking at his laptop.

"You never go anywhere with your friends".

Artemis sighed but kept quiet and decided to concentrate on the million-dollar deal he was making. A legitimate one of course. _Not this again._

Seeing that Artemis was not going to budge from his laptop, Juliet grabbed the laptop before Artemis could react and threw it across the room. She then ignored Artemis's look of horror and started talking. "Now Artemis, your mother is worried about your anti-socialness and asked me if I could help. I said yes so I am going to do everything I can to get you out there into the big wide world of people".

Artemis buried his face into his hands.

"She also thinks you're old enough to date", she added quietly.

"No, no, no, I am not going to talk and go on a socialness trip as you call it and I am definitely not going to go on a date with someone!" Artemis practically screamed.

Juliet walked over and picked up his laptop and for a moment Artemis thought she was giving in, but then she walked over to the window.

"No Juliet, you wouldn't".

"Yes I would and what's more Butler's with me so you can't call him to get your laptop back this time".

There was a moment of silence.

Then Artemis gave in "Alright what do you want me to do?"

"Ask Holly out"

Artemis was about to protest when Juliet dangled the laptop out the window, holding it with only two fingers.

He sighed and turned on his communicator.

 **Eat'N'Chill**

 **Haven**

Holly and Trouble's meals arrived and they started eating. Trouble tried to make small talk but was shut up with snarky comments from Holly. After a while, music started playing and the two found themselves staring into each other's eyes. They leaned closer and Trouble smiled. Nothing could go wrong.

Then a ringing noise interrupted them and Trouble cursed. Silently of course.

Holly looked at her communicator and smiled. "Sorry Trouble, I just have to take this call", she said.

"Okay sure", Trouble said half-heartedly.

 **Fowl Manor**

Juliet sat on Artemis's bed and watched him intently.

"Put the communicator on speaker mode", she hissed.

Artemis glared then did what she asked.

The call was accepted and Juliet squealed.

"Hi holly".

"Hi mud-boy", Holly replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

Holly internally groaned. "What have you done this time?"

"I haven't done anything I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me to dinner!"

 **Eat'N'Chill**

 **Haven**

Trouble watched Holly's face light up as she talked on her communicator. He wondered what they were talking about.

Holly was quiet for a moment.

"Really?" She asked

"Yes" Artemis replied

Holly smiled. "Of course I'll want to come, what time?"

"At 8:00 near the Tara shuttleport, I'll pick you up there."

"Okay then, see you there", Holly said and practically bounded back to her table.

 **Fowl Manor**

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Juliet asked.

"I guess not", Artemis replied

"Can I choose your clothes?"

"No".

"Okay cool", Juliet replied and started rummaging through the various suits in the wardrobe.

 **Eat'N'Chill**

 **Haven**

"Guess what Trouble?" Holly asked excitedly.

"What?"

"Artemis Fowl just asked me out! We're going on a date tonight!"

Trouble's heart sank. "You are?"

"Yes and I'm so excited. OMG what if we kiss and I just realised I can use one of Foaly's inventions to look human and then we can gaze into each other's eyes all night!".

As she gushed on about her excitedness, Holly didn't notice how depressed Trouble's face looked. One of the passing waiters did and he truly felt sorry for him.

"That's great Holly", Trouble said and tried but failed to look enthusiastic.

"Thanks Trouble".

Holly hugged him. "I'd better go now because I have to look absolutely perfect for Artemis but thanks for taking me out to lunch today, you're a great friend!"

She rushed off, leaving Trouble to slump forward and wonder why he had such bad luck. It didn't help that a nearby child decided to comment to her mother "look mommy, that pretty girl just dumped that guy and ran off. I feel sorry for him".


End file.
